El Príncipe de los dragones
by WarriosOfTwoSouls
Summary: Que pasaría si Hipo fuese criado por dragones. Acabaría la guerra entre Dragones y Vikingos? Pasen y averiguenlo por ustedes mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de HTTYD no son de mi propiedad. Lean y disfruten.**

Prologo

Hipo, el pequeño de la camada, había sido expulsado cuando era bebé de la tribu de Berk por Estoico el vasto, líder de los Holigans Peludos. Era demasiado pequeño como para ser un Vikingo, asi que decidieron darle la mas mínima misericordia, y lo cubrieron con una manta gruesa en la orilla del río, con la esperanza de que las inundaciones lo llevarían a el junto con su existencia. Pero las inundaciones no habían llegado a tiempo para llevarlo. Los dragones llegaron primero.

El dragón Cloudjumper se acercó con cautela. El bebé estaba llorando a pesar de la gruesa manta. Moriría ahí sin duda. Y el no permitiría eso, tenía que llevarlo con el Alfa. Olfateó a Hipo y se dio cuenta de tres personas estaban con él, su padre, la enfermera y la persona que lo había dejado allí. _Nunca entenderé a los humanos _pensó el dragon.

"**My rey! Este cachorro necesita ayuda!" **dijo colocando a Hipo en el suelo. "**Esto en un humano, no un cachorro Cloudjumper" **dijo el Alfa, un dragon del tamaño de la mitad de una montaña, mirando a Hipo. "**Pero esta enfermo y débil, no creo que sobreviva. Sus padres lo abandonaron, tenemos que hacer algo"** insistió Cloudjumper. Suspirando el Alfa aceptó a ayudar al pequeño humano. El Alfa pinchó con cuidado la piel suave del bebé y luego se lo hizo así mismo haciendo que unas gotas de su sangre aterrizaran en el niño. Abrió su boca y exhaló una nube blanca. Su propia sangre encontró camino en la pequeña herida en Hipo cerrando así la herida formándose una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla del pequeño. "**Él tiene que quedarse aquí" **dijo el rey recostándose hacia abajo una vez que había terminado. "**Ahora crecerá sano y fuerte con agilidades inhumanas." **Comentó el Alfa. "**Ahora eres uno de nosotros, Príncipe de los dragones" **

Semanas después, Cloudjumper llegaba de su salida matutina con algo en sus patas. "**Que llevas ahí Cloudjumper**?" suspiro el Alfa. "**Es un cachorro Furia Nocturna" **dijo sin preocupación. "**Quieres matarnos a todos o que! Un cachorro Furia Nocturna?! Los padres deben estar como locos buscándolo y sabes que los Furia Nocturna son sobreprotectores!"** lo reto el gigante dragon. **"Lo observé con cuidado por horas. Sé que los padres toman turnos para cuidar a sus crias….Ademas estaba solo y los padres nunca dejan a sus crias solos durante tanto tiempo" **se defendió. "**Estas seguro que sus padres no estaban?** Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Hipo se iba acercando curiosamente al recién llegado. Estiro su mano y tocó su cabeza. Nunca había visto un dragon de su tamaño tan cerca. Una risita salió de su boca cuando el Furia Nocturna lamió su mano. "**Estoy seguro Alfa"** dijo Cloudjumper viendo la escena entre los dos uniéndose. "**Sino nunca lo hubiese traido" **agregó.

"**Entonces se puede quedar….. los dos parecen haber formado un vinculo, algo me dice que van a se inseparables"** sonrio el Alfa."**Como se llama?"** "**Le pondré Chimuelo, ya que todavía no tiene dientes"** respondió Cloudjumper.**"Jajaja, buen nombre"**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Hipo y Chimuelo habian llegado al nido. Los dragones aceptaron a Hipo y lo protegían como a uno de los suyos.

Un dragon se encontraba muy preocupado volando por todos lados buscando a el niño. "**Chimuelo, has visto a Hipo?!**" el pequeño dragon empezó a saltar con entusiasmo a la misma vez que veía al grupo de dragones volando. Cloudjumper pudo distinguir a un pequeño de tres años montado al cuello de un Pesadilla Monstruosa. "**Hipoo!**" le grito al niño que se reía de la alegría, ya que era la primera vez que montaba un dragon. El Pesadilla Monstruosa vió la preocupación en la cara de Cloudjumper y aterrizó. "**Lo siento, Cloud**" dijo antes de salir volando. "**No me hagas eso otra vez!"** dijo envolviéndolo en sus alas."**Que pasaría si te hubieses caído!" **agregó "**Lo siento Cloud" **se disculpo. "**La próxima vez que salgas a volar me tienes que avisar. Ahora ve a jugar, y vuelve para el almuerzo" **Hipo abrazó a su guardián y fue corriendo hacia Chimuelo. "**Vamos Chimuelo, escuche que unos Nadders acabaron de tener crias, vayamos a ver si podemos jugar con ellas!" **dijo Hipo. Despues de que el Alfa le diera parte de su sangre asi convirtiéndolo en Príncipe de los dragones, Hipo desarrollo la velocidad de un furia nocturna, la agilidad de un Nadder y la fuerza de un Gronckle. Y por supuesto, podía hablar Dragones.

Ahora Hipo tenia diez años. Desde que tenia ocho, Chimuelo y él siempre salian a explorar. Un día encontraron una aldea llamada Berk, pero no se animaron a acercarse tanto ya que su padre el Alfa les había dicho que ellos asesinaban dragones. Todos los días el salía y observaba a los habitantes dela isla y de a poco fue desarrollando su lenguaje y ahora podía hablar Nórdico. Ahora el niño estaba recostado en uno de los colmillos del Alfa. "**Por qué los humanos no entienden a los dragones como yo?, así no estarían peleando todo el tiempo y arreglar las cosas charlando" **Era una pregunta que lo venía persiguiendo hace mucho y la respuesta siempre era la misma. "**Los humanos no entienden nuestra lengua pero los dragones si la suya"** respondió el Alfa. "**Entonces no soy un humano?" **

"**Si y no" **respondió el gigante dragón. "**Entonces que soy?" ** dijo sentándose para mirar a los ojos de su 'padre'. "**No soy un dragon, no puedo respirar fuego o volar por mi cuenta. Necesito a Chimuelo o algún otro dragon para hacerlo" **

**"****Yo tampoco puedo volar" **dijo con una sonrisa. "**Tu eras muy pequeño cuando llegaste al nido y muy débil. Cloudjumper te trajo y yo te curé con mi sangre. Por eso tienes esa cicatriz en tu barbilla. Una vez que mi sangre entró en ti, tu cambiaste. No eres un humano y tampoco un dragon. Eres los dos al mismo tiempo."** Respondió el sabio dragon. "**Entonce puedo rugir como tu?" **al terminar de decir esto, Hipo tomo aire y rugió, solo que este rugido no sonó nada a el de un dragon. El Alfa rió enviando una bocanada de aire helado al chico que rápidamente se sacudió tirando la nieve de su cabello. "**Si puedes hacer sonidos de otros dragones seguro tu rugido saldrá igual al mío en cualquier momento"** El Alfa levanto la cabeza para dejar a Hipo caminar hacia la pared del acantilado. "**Ahora ve a jugar pequeño Príncipe"**

"**Por qué me llamas así" **

"**Yo soy el rey de los dragones, y mi sangre esta en tus venas. Ademas que los dragones te adoran. Asi que para todos nosotros tu eres el pequeño príncipe" **esto hizo sonreir al niño.

"**Chimuelo! Una carrera hacia el bosque!" **dijo antes de salir disparado al bosque.

**Perdón por mis errores de ortografía, este es uno de mis primeros fanfics. Gracias por entender. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen. Disfruten y lean.**

Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron a la playa al mismo tiempo después de su carrera matutina. Cada vez Hipo se volvía mas rápido y ágil. "**Aunque sea estas tratando de ganar estas carreras, porque juro que ahora estas simulando" **dijo Hipo mientras Chimuelo sonreía. Estos dos amigos tenían quince años ahora y eran inseparables justo como el Alfa lo había predicho en el primer momento de su encuentro.

"**Qué es eso?" **dijo señalando un barco encallado en la costa. "**Vamos a verlo de cerca"**

**"****Pero le prometimos a Cloudjumper que no abandonaríamos la isla al menos que tengamos permiso" **dijo Chimuelo un poco inseguro de la embarcación. "**Que tal si hay humanos dentro?" **

**"****Oh vamos, que eres un bebé dragon?" **se burlo Hipo. "**No soy un bebé dragon!" **gruñó Chimuelo. "**Hey!"** Hipo se había deslizado de la espalda del dragón tan pronto como aterrizaron en el barco. "**Ya vimos el barco de cerca, ahora vámonos" **

**"****Oh vamos! Apenas llegamos. Ademas no hay nadie mas aparte de nosotros" **Hipo se trasladó a una puerta y asomó la cabeza. Era una escalera hacia abajo a las porciones inferiores de la nave. Él bajó con Chimuelo siguiéndolo desde atrás. Había muchas cosas extrañas. Hipo agarró un poco de cuero que podría ser útil para hacer un poco de ropa.

"**Esto le pertenece a los humanos." **Dijo asombrado. "**A Cloudjumper y a el Alfa no les va a gustar esto" **dijo al mismo tiempo que Hipo subia a su espalda."**Técnicamente no dejamos la isla" **

Los amigos llegaron donde Cloudjumper estaba y entusiasmado Hipo se le acercó. "**Cloud, vimos un barco! Pero no había nadie en el" **dijo contento. **"Como sabes eso?" **

"**Volamos hacia allá, hay muchas cosas extrañas. Pense que podriasc tr-"**

**"****Me dijiste que esta vez no dejarías la isla!" **lo reto el dragon. "**Chimuelo y tu podrían estar en peligro"**

**"****Pero nadie estaba ahí!" **protesto el niño. "**Puedes venir con nosotros a ver el barco? Habia materiales como para una forja, justo como la que había en Berk. Si la traigo a la cueva, podré hacer prótesis para los dragones lastimados. Al fin tendré un propósito" **dijo entusiasmado.

"**Esta bien, vamos"** Cloudjumper llamó a otros dos dragones para trasladar los materiales necesarios. Horas después, todo estaba instalado en la cueva.

Tres años pasaron después de el descubrimiento del barco. Hipo hizo una prótesis a una dragona Nadder llamada Sindaliel, ella había perdido una pata lo cual afectaba su aterrizaje. Pero cuando Hipo empezó a trabajar en la forja, él creo una nueva pata y la dragona estaba mas feliz que nunca. Pero él también aprovechó la forja para su beneficio, él creo un traje el cual estaba hecho de cuero negro y era invisible en la oscuridad, lo cual era muy útil cuando él y Chimuelo salian a la noche. Ya que Hipo era mitad humano y dragon, él quizo parecerse lo mas posible a un dragon. A su traje le puso unas alas que lo ayudaban a planear junto a Chimuelo y por ultimo su arma que era una espada de fuego, hecha de hierro de Gronckle, un metal irrompible y muy poderoso.

Cada vez que trabajaba con el metal, tenía que sacarse la remera, ya que se necesitaba una gran temperatura para que el metal se derritiera.

"**Porque no vas a explorar la isla de Berk. Escuché que los Vikingos tienen atrapados a unos dragones. Liberalos y traelos a mi, aquí estarán a salvo. Y no dejes que los humanos te vean, especialmente tus ojos" **ordenó el Alfa. Ya que Hipo era mayor de edad, en las noches el rescataba dragones capturados. Con el tiempo sus ojos se volvieron como los de un dragon y le resultaba muy fácil ver en la oscuridad

"**Estaré bien, además tengo a Chimuelo conmigo" ** dijo orgulloso

"**Estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta" **agrego Chimuelo

Llegaron a la isla de Berk y Hipo dejó a Chimuelo en una cueva cerca del pueblo. Se acercó a un lugar donde estaba cubierto por una red de metal como techo. Unos hombres estaban ahí. Uno de ellos era pelirojo y muy musculoso.

"Estoico, atrapamos a un Pesadilla Monstruosa!" dijo un vikingo que recién había llegado. "Ponganlo con los otros" dijo para después largarse del lugar. Hipo siguió al vikingo que tenía capturado al Pesadilla Monstruosa para ver como habría las puertas de las jaulas donde mantenían a los dragones. Despues de ver esto, Hipo regresó a la cueva donde estaba Chimuelo.

"**Atraparon a un Pesadilla Monstruosa y tienen mas dragones dentro" **informó el muchacho.

"**Tenemos que encontrar una forma de liberarlos" **dijo yendo a la laguna que había en la cueva para tomar agua. "**Lo haremos mañana a la noche, ya se como abrir las cajas. Lo que entusiasma es la forja que hay en el pueblo y las estructuras en donde viven" **dijo entusiasmado

"**Hipo, no te distraigas tanto, acuérdate que solo estamos aquí para liberar a esos dragones" **le recordó su fiel dragon.

"**Esto es un pueblo de asesinos de dragones, nada me va distraer de ahora en adelante" **

La luz del amanecer se filtraba lentamente en la cala. Lentamente la aleta de la cola se movió dejando algunos de los rayos golpeando la cara de Hipo. El muchacho estaba acurrucado junto a Chimuelo. Lentamente se despertó parpadeando para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Despues de desayunar Hipo preparó sus cosas.

"**No dejes que te vean" **dijo finalmente para levantarse y salir de la cala. "**Ten cuidado tu también" **dijo Chimuelo viéndolo partir.

Hipo abrió camino a la aldea con cuidado. La mayor parte de los habitantes se iban al pequeño ejercito de naves. _Seguramente para cazar dragones _pensó Hipo. Luego se escondió detrás de una casa al mismo tiempo que Estoico y un hombre con extremidades amputadas charlaban mientras iban hacia las naves. "Acuerdate que no tienes que desquitarte con los dragones por tu hijo. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con la muerte de tu esposa, y mas con la enfermedad de tu hijo. Solo recuerda eso"

"Si no fuera porque esos demonios se mataron a Valka, mi hijo seguiría convida, tu sabías que yo no podía cuidar a un niño." Luego suspiro. "Perdón Bocón, vigila la aldea, y entrena a los reclutas. Vamos a volver tan pronto como nos sea posible"

"Haré lo posible" dijo Bocón viendo a Estoico partir.

Sigilosamente Hipo se dirigió a la arena evitando a los habitantes de la aldea. Llegar a la arena era bastante fácil. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el escondite perfecto. Él acababa de acomodarse cuando Bocón llegó con algunos adolecentes. No podía dejar de mirarlos ahora. Después de todo, él tendría que esperar hasta la anochecer para liberar a los dragones. Tres chicos y dos chicas componían el grupo. Un chico y una chica parecían ser gemelos, sin duda eran muy torpes. El siguiente chico al parecer le gustaba levantar cosas pesadas. Se veía muy lleno de si mismo, ahora mismo trataba de impresionar a una chica, que ignoraba cada cosa que le decía. Miró al ultimo chico. Parecía tener conocimiento decente de los dragones. La ultima chica le hizo detenerse un poco. Ella era bastante linda como para convertirse en una asesina de dragones, pero eso era en lo que se iba a convertir y no podía hacer nada al respecto. El Gronckle fue liberado iniciando el entrenamiento. Hipo observaba como el dragon los derrotaba fácilmente a todos. Al terminar, Bocón regreso al dragon en su jaula. Los gemelos fueron los primeros fuera de combate, luego el chico inteligente, después el musculoso y por ultimo Astrid. Ese era el único nombre que se acordaba. Pero no sabía por qué. Supuso que era porque su nombre le pareció menos ridículo.

Ya era de noche y vigilando de que no hubiera nadie, Hipo se acerco rápidamente a la caja de la Pesadilla Monstruosa. Se sentó fuera de la caga. "**Soy Hipo" **comenzó.

"**Me estas hablando?" **dijo sorprendida. "**Si, estoy planeando en sacarlos de aquí. Cual es tu nombre?"**

**"****Mi nombre es Hookfang, por qué me ayudarías? Puedo oler humano en ti…pero también a dragon"**

**"****Vivo con el Rey Blanco, él me salvo la vida cuando era pequeño con su propia sangre. Una pregunta, por qué vinieron a la aldea por comida, te ves bien alimentada como para roba**r mas"

"**Es la Reina, ella nos obliga a traerle comida. Si no lo hacemos ellas no come a nosotros. Tengo que admitir que es un honor conocer al Principe de los dragones en persona"**

**"****Escuchaste de mi?" **dijo sorprendido

"**Si, todos los dragones lo saben" **respondió la dragona.

"**Que otros dragones hay en las cajas?"**

**"****Hay una Nadder llamada Tormenta, un Zibbleback llamados Barf y Blech, y una Gonckle llamada Meatlug."**

**"****Esta bien, los sacaré de aquí ahora antes de que amanezca." **Sacó a los dragones de las cajas "**El Rey Blanco esta al norte, sigan su voz, no la de la Reina. Vayanse antes de que los vean" **Los dragones obedecieron y salieron volando. Chimuelo estaba esperándolo volando cerca del lugar. Hipo eschuchó un ruido para darse cuenta de que Astrid acababa de entrar a la arena. Desafortunadamente, la chica vió a Hipo. "Tu!" grito pero se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del muchacho eran como los de un dragon, verdes bosque "Espera!" dijo, pero fue muy tarde, Hipo había saltado del acantilado aterrizando en Chimuelo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

**Ahora que Hipo es mayor de edad (tipo unos 18 años) imagínenselo como en la pelicula Como entrenar a tu dragon 2. ;)**


	3. Nota de Autor

**He estado pensando, a muchos les gusta el lemon, y si ustedes quieren en un capitulo mas adelante podria poner uno. Solo diganme y con gusto lo haré.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenecen. Lean y disfruten.**

**"****Nuestro nido esta en la otra dirección" **comento Chimuelo, pues estaban volando hacia el sur, no hacia el norte.

**"****Primero tenemos que encargarnos de la Reina. Es por ella que los dragones están siendo asesinados"**

**"****Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?" **dijo el dragon tratando de convencer a Hipo de regresar. **"Tenemos que regresar, necesitamos mas ayuda."**

**"****Pero si la hacemos razonar po-"**

**"****No Hipo! Quieres matarnos o que?!"**

**"****Entonces vamos a dejar a incontrolables dragones morir solo porque no pueden dejar de obedecerle?" **dijo Hipo con su voz firme **"Dejar que ataquen pueblos para conseguir suficiente comida y arriesgar su vida?"**

**"****Solo sugería que valláramos por ayuda. Por todos los dioses, eres mas terco que algún dragon o humano"**

Hipo le dio un pequeño resoplido de risa. **"Soy mitad dragon y humano, que esperabas?"**

Hookfang y los demás dragones rescatados llegaron al nido y aterrizaron cerca del Alfa. **"Gracias por enviar un rescate" **dijo el Nadder Tormenta

**"****No hay problema, donde esta el Príncipe?" **dijo el Alfa

**"****Pensé que venía con nosotros" **Respondió una de las cabezas del Zibbleback

**"****Esta al sur! Fue a enfrentar a la Reina!" **grito Meatlug que había visto todo.

**"****Se fue a enfrentar a la Reina sin ayuda?!" **se preocupo Cloudjumper.

**"****Cualquier dragon que sea suficientemente bueno nos vamos! Nuestro Príncipe necesita ayuda!" **ordenó el Alfa.

Encontrar el nido de la Reina no era tan difícil. Una vez que llegaron lo suficientemente lejos del Sur, la llamada de la Reina era casi imposible de ignorar. **"Esto no me gusta para nada" **comento Chimuelo.

Era demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de que estaban rodeados cientos de dragones. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era la llamada que era donde se dirigían.

**"****Todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate" **siguieron a un grupo de dragones que entraban en una cueva. La cueva por dentro era enorme. Y el calor era igual que en la forja de Hipo.

**"****No, quedate arriba mio!" **protesto Chimuelo al ver que Hipo bajaba de él. **"Que pasa si necesitamos salir rápido!"**

**"****Tranquilo, pareces mi esposa!" **Hipo miro abajo en la fosa donde los dragones dejaban la comida. Observo a un Gronckle soltar un pequeño pez y la Reina levantó la cabeza y se comio de una la comida que le había traído. Este era un dragon, se podía razonar con él, estaba seguro de ello.

**"****Su majestad" **Hipo inició con un apequeña reverencia. Captando la atención del la enorme dragona.

**"****El Príncipe nos honra!" **grito burlonamente. Los otros dragones lo miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer de lo que estaban viendo. La leyenda era cierta. **"Escuche de ti. Cria humana salvada por el Rey Blanco, criado como dragon, nos mira como si fuésemos sus parientes! Ja, que patético! Aunque tengas sangre nuestra en tus venas, no eres unos de nosotros"**

**"****Tenle mas respeto!" **gruño Chimuelo. **"Él es quien salvó a cuatro dragones de los asesinos de dragones. Que no habría sido necesario si usted no estuviese enviando a cazar por usted!"**

**"****Esta bien Chimuelo" **dijo para tranquilizar a ambos.

**"****Y que si los matan por buscar comida para mi? No es su deber para complacerme?**

**"****Protestas porque encuentras ridículo que yo me llame a mi mismo parte de mi familia a los dragones pero tu dices que condenarlos a muerte nos es nada?!" **Hipo sacudió la cabeza cuadno el asco se estableció en él. Miro a los otros dragones. **"Pueden venir conmigo si lo desean. Dejarla e ir con el Rey Blanco. Vivimos en paz con él. Él nos protege y todo lo que pide a cambio es que nos preocupemos por nosotros mismos!"**

**"****Como te atreves a quitarme a mis esclavos!" **grito la Reina para luego mirar a los otros dragones. **"Si tratan de escapar me los comeré a todos! Y voy a comenzar con este Príncipe de los dragones!"**

Ella abrió la boca para hacer precisamente lo dicho para lanzarse hacia adelante para atraparlo. Pero Chimuelo fue mas rápido y la pareja de hermanos ya estaban a la salida de la cueva. La Reina dragón alcanzó a atrapar a algunos de los dragones que escapaban de la montaña.

**"****Has envenenado las mentes de mis esclavos!" **grito la dragona. **"Las vas a pagar joven Príncipe"**

**"****Te dije que esto era una mala idea" **Chimeulo anunció a la vez que esquivaba las formaciones rocosas.

**"****Lo sé, solo vuela" **dijo Hipo mirando a su alrededor para ver como salir de esta.

**"****Yo quería regresar a casa y buscar ayuda, pero noo, tu tenias que ser el héroe y hacerlo todo solo!" **

**"****Lo sé, y lo siento. Necesitamos una manera de detenerla" **Miró detrás de ellos, la Reina los alcanzaba lentamente mientras destruía las formaciones rocosas a su paso. **"Tenemos que desaparecer"**

Con eso, Chimuelo se dirigió hacia arriba atravesando las nubes con la Reina en sus talones. **"Veamos como puede volar" **

Chimuelo dejó escapar un gruñido. Esquivando la cola era bastante fácil, la Reina se vió obligada a voltear, cosa que tenía en contra de su tamaño. Hipo se mantuvo cerca de la silla de montar que le había construido a Chimuelo para que este fuese a toda velocidad. Una ráfaga de fuego golpeó a la Reina. Su rugido de rabia hizo que Hipo mirara a su alrededor para ver lo que sucedía. **"Hookfang?" **cuestionó al ver mas dragones, que la mayoría era de su nido. **"Parce que la ayuda ya llegó"**

Chimuelo voló para juntarse con los demás dragones al lado del Rey Blanco que había salido del agua. **"Estan bien?"**

**"****Aparte del hecho de que ella me quiere comer? Si, estoy bien. Gracias por venir."**

**"****Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, yo dirijo a los de abajo y tu lleva a los cielos a los demás. Ataquen!" **ordeno el Rey Blanco.

**"****Es bueno verte en una pieza" **comentó el Nadder

**"****Cual es el plan" **pregunto Hookfang

**"****Denle todo lo que tengan!" **grito Hipo a el grupo de dragones.

Hipo y Chimuelo atacaron sus alas, haciendo que la Reina los persiguiera en la oscuridad. La Reina ya estaba muy enojada y escupió fuego para matar a el Principe de una vez por todas. Chimuelo se dirigió en picada seguido por la Reina. La Reina estaba apunto de disparar cuando Hipo grito "**Ahora!"** haciendo Chimuelo disparara dentro de ella. Todo termino con una gran explocion. Todo había terminado ya, y los dragones ya no estaban bajo su control.

Todos los dragones regresaron al nido. Ahora Hipo solo se preocuparía en rescatar dragones de los asesinos de dragones.


	5. Chapter 4

**Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece. Lean y disfruten**

Dragón y jinete volaban en busca de cazadores de dragones, ellos eran mucho mas propensos a causar daño a un dragon.

Bajó la vista hacia el mar para asegurarse de que los dragones de mar lo seguían. **"Hora de la función!" **dijo Hipo poniéndose su mascara. Volaron en silencio hacia el escenario principal. Hipo y Chimuelo se camuflaron en la oscuridad.

"Asegúrense de separar los dragones que van a Berk y los de Drago" grito una voz desconocida. Drago parecía ser un nombre muy transitado en este comercio. Según lo que él había escuchado, Drago estaba haciendo un ejercito de dragones. Hipo no sabía mucho el plan de este tipo, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de obligar a dragones luchar por cualquier causa.

Vio como los hombres cambiaban dragones a otras jaulas. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos parecía herido. Sacó su espada de su cinturón a puntomde sorprender a los guardias cuando otra voz robó su atención. Conocia esa voz.

"Eret!" dijo ella saliendo a la luz. "Estoico se esta impacientando por nuestros dragones". Si, era de hecho la persona que lo había entretenido hace tres años. Ya había crecido, incluso era mas bonita que la ultima vez. La pubertad la había favorecido, dándole curvas correctas. Astrid seguramente era una de las mejores luchadores de dragones.

Hipo se encontraba congelado en su lugar mientras la seguía con su mirada. Los ojos de Astrid se dirigieron a los dragones pero luego se detuvo en el Nadder Mortifero que estaba allí, como si lo estuviese admirando. Hipo inclino la cabeza interesado en como ella se intereso en el dragon mas alla de matarlos.

Cuando llegó el momento en que saltó de las sombras haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los hombres, saco su espada y rompió los candados liberando a cinco dragones. **"Distráiganlos mientras libero a los demás" **Los dragones le hicieron caso y empezaron a dispararle a los guardias. Hio se dirigió a las otras jaulas e hizo lo mismo.

"Argh!" Hipo escuchó un grito de guerra y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba bloqueando el ataca de Astrid con su espada. Si Hipo pensaba que de lejos era linda, no era nada en comparación con cerca. Sin embargo, el estaba en una misión y esta no involucraba mirar a los ojos azules de la hermosa chica.

Él la empujó y tiró una de sus bombas de humo. Esta era la señal que Chimuelo necesitaba para recoger a Hipo.

Sobrevolaron la zona a la espera de todos los dragones que huian de los cazadores. Hipo volvió a mirar a la arena donde se encontraba Astrid. **"Agárrala" **dijo Hipo girando a Chimuelo hacia ella.

**"****Que?! Perdiste la cabeza?!"**

**"****Esa es Astrid, la traeremos con nosotros" **dijo con seguridad.

**"****Dudo que estes pensando con tu cabeza en esta. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces" **dijo para después agarrar a Astrid de los brazos.

"Bajame!" grito. Luego se dio cuenta de que el dragon tenía un jinete logrando sorprender a la rubia. "Los mataré a los dos sino me bajan!"

Hipo no dijo nada en el camino. **"La llevaremos al santuario? Poruqe no creo que sea una buena idea…"**

**"****No, la dejaremos en el bosque, se quedará allí hasta que se calme"**

**"****Jaja, Hipo, dudo que te la puedas quedar como mascota" **dijo muerto de risa.

**"****Solo vuela quieres"** dijo evitando reir.

Astrid se movia intentando de zafarse de las garras del dragon. "Cuanto mas te muevas es posible que te deje caer" le dijo . Astrid se congelo al escuchar su voz, pues crepia que no le diría ni una palabara.

Chimuelo la dejo caer en un pequeño claro en el bosque de la isla antes de dirigirse hacia el santuario. "Hey!" grito Astris. "No puedes solo dejarme aquí! Vuelve maldita sea!"

**Okay, de ahora en adelante habra mas encuentros Hiccastrid. Se que es corto, pero mañana veo si puede subir el proximo capitulo. Con respecto al lemmon, creo que si lo pondre, ya que ya lo tengo listo y va bien en mi historia, solo que irá mas adelante. Igual, si lo leen o no, no va a cambiar nada en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo. Abrasos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que mi ordenador tenia un problema. Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo 5. Los personajes de como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertencen.**

Capitulo 5:

Chimuelo aterrizó en un acantilado dentro del santuario. Hipo quedo congelado en su lugar para luego golpearse con su mano la frente. **"Que diablos hice?" **

El dragón rodó los ojos. **"No pensaste esto bien, no?" **dijo sentándose. **"Se que te gusta escuchar a tus instintos, y que muchas veces tienes razón. Pero traer a un asesino de dragón aquí? Sin mencionar que trato de arrancarte la cabeza." **

**"****Hipo?" **se le acercó Cloudjumper curioso. **"Pasó algo?"**

Hipo se congeló nuevamente y miró a su guardián. **"Puede que haya secuestrado a alguien y haberla dejado en la isla" **dijo con una risita nerviosa.

**"****Donde esta?" **mirando por todos lados en busca del humano.

**"****En el bosque" **

**"****Hipo!" **le regañó. **"Se que has vivido tu vida entera con nosotros, pero no es así como se pregunta a una chica a una cita!"**

**"****Cita!" **grito Hipo. **"Ella es una asesina de dragones! Por que querría una cita con ella? Seguro, esta mas linda que la ultima vez que la vi en Berk, pero es lo único!"**

**"****Una Berkiana?" **dijo tenso **"Hipo, perdiste la cabeza?"**

**"****Eso le pregunte yo" **se metió Chimuelo

**"****Eso no esta ayudando" **le gruñó Hipo. **"Cloud, tal vez la haga cambiar de opinión sobre los dragones. Vi como admiraba a un Nadder. Tal vez funcione"**

**"****Ya trataste hace tres años con ese humano recuerdas? Si recuerdo correctamente, eso no salió nada bien"**

**"****No está armada. Ella tiró su hacha antes de que la recogiéramos" **respondió el chico mitad dragon.

**"****Puedes tratar, pero no la traigas dentro del santuario hasta que estes seguro de que no dañará a ningún dragon" **dijo con un suspiro.

Hipo asintió. **"Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch. ****Los necesito" **con eso los dragones bajaron a su lado.

**"****Que pasa" **pregunto Stormfly

**"****Traje un humano aquí. Esta en el bosque ahora mismo. No le hagan daño, solo manténgala alejada de las cuevas y de la costa" **al decir eso los dragones siguieron sus ordenes. Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo y lo empujo con su cabeza llamando su atención.

**"****Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea. Pero confío en ti" **

A la mañana siguiente, Hipo la observaba desde un árbol. Ella estaba gritando asi que no le fue difícil encontrala. Obviamente, todavía no se había calmado desde el secuestro. De hecho, ahora se encontraba mas molesta.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Claramente, Astrid estaba maldiciéndolo a él y a Chimuelo. Finalmente dio un gemido de frustración para luego sentarse en el suelo. La miró por un rato mas y luego se colocó la mascara nuevamente y bajo del árbol.

Camino tranquilamente hasta ser visto. "Tu" gruño poniéndose de pie. "Que? Sin mascota dragon?"

Hipo no dijo nada, solo la miraba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Ella parecía resfriada, él tendría que arreglar eso. Las noches aquí eran frias y el invierno se acercaba. Se agachó y empezó a poner piedras en un circulo.

"Que estas haciendo?" pregunto la rubia. "Hey, te estoy hablando!" Él paro lo que estaba haciendo, la miro, resopló y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella trataba de intimidarlo, pero sin su arma, no parecía nada peligrosa.

"Hablaste anoche, o es todo lo que sabes decir? Secuestras gente seguido?"

Ahora estaba poniendo madera en su circulo de piedras. Sus cejas se alzaron. "Fuego?" preguntó acercándose de a poco, la idea de tener un poco de calor bajaba sus defensas por el momento. "Me estas haciendo fuego? Por que?"

Otra vez el chico no dijo nada, solo continuó con su trabajo. Él era conciente de que ella estaba aún mas cerca de él. La miro otra vez y se tensó. Un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras miraba su mano que estaba muy cerca de su mascara.

Ella se apartó rápidamente. "Me gustaría saber quien es mi captor" dijo Astrid. "No hay necesidad de morder mi mano chico dragon"

Un resoplido salió de Hipo al escuchar como lo había llamado Astrid haciendo que ella lo mirara nuevamente. Bueno, el no se veía como un chico, un joven tal vez.

"Gracias…" dijo suavemente. El fuego empezó a calentarle la piel. Movimiento a su izquieda capto su atención. Hipo estaba poniendo dos pescados en el fuego para cocinar. "Por qué liberaste a los dragones anoche? Ni siquiera mataste a ninguno, solo los usaste para distraer a los guardias. Nunca había visto algo así. Bueno….solo una vez. Tres años atrás. Un chico liberó todos los dragones que teníamos"

"Recuerdo que me molestaron con eso por meses" dijo haciendo que Hipo la mirara curioso. "Seguía diciéndole a la gente que él tenía ojos de dragon. Él era humano, pero con ojos de dragon. Todos pensaron que estaba loca. No pararon hasta que maté a un dragon en el entrenamiento"

Hipo frunció el ceño mirando al las llamas del fuego y alejándose de ella. "Oh, cierto, a ti te gustan los dragones. Pero por que? Ellos son monstruos que atacan y matan sin razón"

"Un dragón salvo mi vida" dijo Hipo alarmando a la chica.

Ella lo obsevó con incredulidad. "Salvarte? Eso es imposible"

Hipo sacó los dos pescados ya cocinados y se los entregó a Astrid. Luego se paró y se fue. "Ya te vas?" Él solo se fue y se perdió entre la vegetación dejando a una muy confundida Astrid.


	7. Nota del autor 2

**Sientoo tanto no poder actualizar, estaba estudiando para un examen que reprobé. La historia continuara, y actualizare pronto cuando pueda. Gracias por todos lo reviews! nunca crei que alcanzarían a ese numero ya que es mi segunda historia que escribo. Actualizare pronto. chau chau**


End file.
